


A Man of Distinction

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama and Some Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Kai-ships, Super Hot Minseok- Yes this is a warning, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is a hyung-whore with a string of one-date hyungs. That all changes when he's set up with Minseok, who is supposed to be just like all the other guys; wealthy, refined, a big spender. Only suddenly the tables are turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Distinction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, because Jongin's not really a whore, he just likes the older guys with a little bit of money. ;)
> 
> Title loosely borrowed from the song and lyrics of Big Spender.

Jongin runs a hand through his hair, head angled just right in the mirror so he can be sure there isn't a hair out of place. His fingers sift through perfectly trimmed, styled locks, ending at the base of his neckline and for a moment, just a moment, he pretends it's somebody's else hand combing his head and hot damn, are they impressed by how great Jongin looks tonight. He smirks at himself, actually elicits a snort from his friend and flatmate. 

“Oh God, please tell me you're not already having imaginary sex with somebody.”

“Shut up, Sehun. At least I have people to imagine having it with.”

Sehun is completely unphased by the comment. He makes a face, scrunching up his mouth and eyebrows and goes back to his book,  _101 Ways to Approach a Panda, and a Fallback Plan Just in Case._

“Help me pick out a shirt,” says Jongin a few minutes later. He's got a white button-up next to a snazzy teal shirt with dark silver buttons. 

“No,” comes the reply.

“Help me pick out a shirt, hyung,” Jongin whines.

Still without lifting his head Sehun says, “The one on the left. And don't call me hyung, you hyung-whore. I’m not your hyung, thank God.”

The one on the left happens to be the teal shirt, and Jongin beams happily as he drops the white one into a crumple on the floor. He flexes his obvious, toned abs in the mirror, sliding his arms through the soft material. 

“Hey, are my pants pressed?”

“Why the hell would I know that?”

“Uhm, how about -- did Jongdae come by earlier today?”

Sehun lets his book fall on the bed. “Jongdae, you mean the poor sap you pretended to woo by crying about not knowing how to use an iron and your mommy lives four hours away? That Jongdae?” 

Jongin nods, eyebrows etching across his high forehead, lips pursed together, and blinking innocently. “Did he come by earlier?”

Sehun sighs. “Yesss....” 

“Score!”

His friend can't take much more of this. “Your mother lives ten minutes away. Jongin when are you going to stop all this bullshit?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Taking advantage of dudes because everyone thinks you're all sweet and innocent, and all you have to do is bat your eyelashes and you're trading pressed pants for sex and—”

“Hey, don't exaggerate. I did nothing of the kind,” Jongin protests half-heartedly.

“Oh really?” Sehun pauses. “Then what the hell is Jongdae getting out of this arrangement?”

“How about... my eternal gratitude?” Jongin slips into the pants, admiring the perfectly ironed fabric and smart crease along the seam just where it ought to be. Jongin was never so good at ironing, even though his mommy had actually taught him. Mostly it was just tedious work, and Jongin would rather dole out the task to better-suited people.

Sehun scoffs. “Poor guy. I at least thought he was getting something good.”

Jongin slides up the zipper, double-checking that his package is sitting just right. “You wouldn't know.” 

“Thanks, and I intend to keep it that way. I'm probably the only guy who doesn't fall for your cute 'hyunngg' tricks. I swear you only pick out weak-willed guys with large credit card limits and no backbone to speak of.”

“That's so not true.”

“Okay, so tell me who your prey is tonight, huh?”

“Uhh,” Jongin hesitates, like he's trying to remember the name, “Kim Junmyeon.”

Immediately Sehun chortles. It takes him several moments to quit, and then some more to stop sighing and rolling around on the bed.

“What's wrong with Kim Junmyeon?” Jongin finally asks. “He's graduated. He has an actual job.”

“And a rich family. Don't pretend you don't know  _Kim's Chocolatiers_. That whole family is disgustingly wealthy, they make candy as a side-side-side business and still excel at it.”

“Free chocolates though,” says Jongin like that's the main purpose of his date tonight.

Sehun thinks it probably really is.

 

 

 

 

“So uhm, Kai?”

“Hmm?” Jongin looks up at his date for the evening, bored. If he thought that Chanyeol guy was a clingy, perverted bastard, it's nothing compared to the man he's out with tonight. Fancy meal aside, and Jongin does enjoy eating good, pretending he's an amateur wine connoisseur is becoming a hassle, and that’s just the least of his problems.

“Shall we leave this joint and... go get some ice cream later?”

Jongin blinks at him. Luhan's been dipping his finger into his glass of $300 red wine and sipping on it suggestively all evening. The thought of adding ice cream cones to this image is starting to make Jongin a little sick. 

He smiles pleasantly. “Sure, hyung. I'd love it.” And in his head he's already planning a scenario for how he can get out of this quick. 

“Don't call me, hyung,” Luhan says teasingly. He bats a hand across the table and barely misses capturing the other’s hand when Jongin subtly removes it. “Call me, ge-ge,” Luhan whispers conspiratorially. 

“Luhan-ge, absolutely,” Jongin simpers back.

He finds the nearest opportunity to excuse himself to the restroom, and it's thankfully one of those restrooms with a private door and lock, no mixed cubicles so Luhan won't have the chance to come find him. Not that this particularly hyung/ge would act quite so crude in a public place. At least Jongin would hope not. 

He whips out his cell phone and angrily texts the perpetrator of today's set-up. 

 

_I'm going to murder you some day, you know that??_

 

_What? Date not going well? I thought you liked rich dudes with expensive tastes?_

 

_Yeah, expensive tastes. Not expensive perversions_

_This guy's been contaminating his wine glass all night with his dirty fingers. It's disgusting!_

 

  _You don't even like wine…_

 

_Doesn't matter. Baekhyun, I trusted you…_

_Well, that's your fault ;)_

_I'll make it up to you. Keep next Friday open, and I promise you the best date in history_

 

_It better not be you_

_Hell no, it's not! I'm not gonna act like a hyung for you_

_You'd bleed me dry, you hyung-whore_

_Glad we're in agreement_

_So who's the guy?_

_Kim Minseok. Rich, handsome, TASTEFUL, so I hear_

_Very refined. A real big spender. You know the type. You'll love him_

_Good to hear_

_Looooove him_

_Thanks Baekhyun..._

_Loooooooooovvveeeeeee him_

_I said, thanks, Baekhyun_

_kisses to you and the future mister_

 

 

 

 

“So, you never told me how you got out of last night's horrific date,” Sehun tells him the next morning.

Jongin is barely awake, padding through the kitchen looking for something to eat. It takes him five minutes of clearing his eyes to be able to read the labels on the cereal boxes and decide which one he wants to actually eat.

“I told him I was straight, and that I'd thought I was being set up with a girl.”

“Ouch,” says Sehun.

“Yeah, he almost cried.” He plucks a bowl from the cupboard and fetches the milk.

“You're heartless.”

“Nope. I just wanted a nice meal. So what's on your agenda for today?” he asks conversationally. It's Saturday and Jongin has another week before the next date so he can afford to eat fruit loops for one day. He'll be a bum this morning and then hit the gym later on in the afternoon. Sehun, on the other hand, only seems to study and read up about wild, endangered animals.

His friend babbles something about going out to visit with the pandas, so Jongin assumes he's going to the zoo or something and leaves it at that. 

 

 

 

Six days later, Jongin is staring at the same teal shirt with dark silver buttons that his date from a month ago (the poor, besotted Junmyeon) had seemed so enamored of. He decides it's good enough for a repeat. Junmyeon hadn't been his type, nice as the guy was. And the chocolates he brought to their date had been delectable. Unfortunately, what Sehun said about Jongin only dating weak-willed men kind of stuck with him all through the evening. Junmyeon was so sweet and ready to please, so considerate. Almost too considerate. Jongin couldn't get off on leading the man astray for more than three dates. He did keep the diamond-studded earring Junmyeon bought for him on the second night though - Junmyeon tried to make him believe it wasn't real, but Jongin knew better. Modesty at times like these was a bore. Junmyeon should have just owned up to the fact he had money to waste and live with it.

Jongin puts the single earring on tonight anyways. It looks good against his dark hair, and will surely draw attention to the curve of his luscious neck when Jongin turns his head just right. He tries it out in the mirror and practices a few more seductive gestures. Unfortunately it reminds himself of Luhan. If anyone could be a complete 180° from Junmyeon, Luhan was it. Perhaps Jongin went too far in the other direction when he asked Baekhyun to set him up with a more forward type of man.

At least he'll supposedly  _loooovvvve_ the new guy he's meeting tonight. He hopes Baekhyun is right. 

 

 

 

The restaurant Jongin arrives at immediately suits his tastes. It's not super high class, but it is cozy and richly comfortable. Jongin scans the menu without really reading it, but the prices are still on the vaguely higher end of the scale. He got here a few minutes early because he doesn't know what Kim Minseok looks like, although apparently the man was given a picture of him in reverse. Some scheme of Baekhyun's probably to leave Jongin at a disadvantange. It doesn't bother him though. Jongin is more than confident in himself. 

He angles himself so he can see the door, crosses one ankle across his knee and lounges back in the corner booth, waiting. Kim Minseok has ten minutes to get here before Jongin counts him as late. He has time to chill. 

The rectangular surface of his phone lights up from inside his pants, and Jongin pulls it out, happy enough to have something to do. 

 

_Hey baby, good luck with your date tonight_ __

Jongin laughs at the subsequent kissy face made of lots of dashes and marks.

 

_Did Baekhyun tell you I was going out?_

_Of course. Or I might have asked_

_You know I worry about you._

_Thanks, hyung. I'm out now. The guy isn't here yet_

_Keep me company?_

_Anything for you baby_

_Hyung, you're the best_

_As long as you know it. Now you just need a guy who can keep up with you_

_Of course. why do you think I'm out here?_

_It's not just for the free food?_

_Of course not! I just want another cushy hyung to take naps on_

_Since you won't let me anymore :p_

_My shoulder's always free for you baby_

_Play nice tonight. Hyung loves you_

_Thanks Lay-hyung_

 

It really was unconscionably cruel that Lay would not let Jongin date him. He would make for the perfect boyfriend - the right mixture of cool and cuddly - and of course now he does... to some other girl, but that was immaterial. Jongin had settled years ago for receiving the brotherly treatment from Lay instead. It almost made up for the fact that Lay was not sexually attracted to him, which was a serious bruise to Jongin's ego. It made perfectly no sense, in his opinion. 

Jongin sighs, thinking of all the possibilities lost. At least he still has a cuddly shoulder that would seemingly always be there, just in case this new date fails agains and he needs somewhere to turn to. 

Speaking of dates though, his is supposed to be here any second now. Jongin checks his watch, double-checks blindly that his hair is in just the right spot and he glances around the room expectantly, like he hadn't just been thinking about another guy. Five minutes after the hour when he should have shown up, Jongin captures movement from the doorway, and a waiter walking towards his table, blocking the view of the man walking behind.

“It's just this way, sir,” says the waiter with a light wave of his hand. He steps to the side and Jongin gets a view of the most perfect specimen alive. His eyes light up and his mouth smiles on its own, lips licking lightly over the bottom rim before he opens up to speak.

“Hello.” He stands up to greet his date politely.

“You are Kai,” says the man without any question. He holds out his hand, eyes trained on Jongin as he studies his face, and Jongin wants to blush.

“Yes. Kim Minseok, I presume?”

“Yes.”

Kim Minseok with his expressive eyes lightly coated in eyeliner and freshly blond hair, the tips of the bangs combed down artfully and fanning his face. His lips look humorous, and his frame is small, a black dress shirt over black pants and both pieces of clothing fit him just right. He's also a few inches shorter, just how Jongin likes a guy. He wears a slim silver belt, and when as he sits down across the table from him, sliding a medium black messenger bag off his shoulder, Jongin is completely enchanted.

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” he says, recovering enough to keep the stutter out of his voice.

“And you,” Minseok reciprocates. “Baekhyun has told me a lot about you.”

Jongin would panic, but instead he dons a tricky smile and laughs. “Has he? Well that's always terrifying.”

“Not at all. He says only great things about you.”

“Oh? Like what?”

Their conversation is cut off by the return of the waiter who brings Minseok a menu and asks for their drinks. Minseok doesn't look at the menu and orders a cocktail with barely the briefest of nods towards the waiter. It's clear his whole attention is on Jongin, and Jongin inwardly preens.

“Oh?” Minseok continues like they were never cut off. “For instance that you like chocolates?”

Jongin suddenly likes Baekhyun a whole lot more now, especially when Minseok tears his eyes away from him just long enough to mess with the flap of his bag and pull out a small box of _Kim's Chocolatiers_. Jongin preens a little more, because only the best of the best works for him.

“A gift for you. I picked these up on my way over. I hope you don't mind,” Minseok pauses and blushes adorably while the box changes hands over the center of the table, Jongin's greedy little fingers trying not to seem too graspy, “these are the ones that didn't turn out so well in the shop. Broken or partially crushed... I bought them on clearance.”

Something rips and tears in the grand master scheme of Jongin's in the forefront of his mind. Clearance chocolates? He didn't even know such things existed! Fortunately, he falters only slightly and he recovers twice as fast.

“I love chocolate in any form of course.” Clearing his throat, Jongin apologizes, lies more like, “Thank you so much. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were bringing something, or I would have brought you something as well.”

“Oh good, I'm glad. I was worried you might think it was a little cheap.” Minseok beams at him apologetically, and Jongin is having a hard time trying to stay mad at him.

Minseok orders the second most expensive thing on the menu, and just to keep up appearances, Jongin gets the third most expensive thing, and a second cocktail to loosen him up. His date is not pushy, not overly forward, and certainly not meek. He has good conversation, a polite and attentive face, but while his expression is flirty, he makes no serious moves on Jongin. Chocolate fiasco aside, Jongin is a little disappointed. He's already starting to imagine what it might be like to get a little more into Minseok's personal space. Is he first date kiss-me-goodbye kind of person or should Jongin wait for the second one? More importantly, does he have a nice, spacious car? Jongin can't believe he forgot to ask Baekhyun. He just assumes that every person he meets with does, and the only exception so far was Chanyeol with his dumpy old car from two decades ago. But then, Chanyeol was a disaster in more ways than one.

“I hear you're still in college, Jongin. A senior, yes? What do you do in college?”

Minseok folds his hands primly beneath his chin and leans on his elbows on the table. Jongin would consider it an overly proper gesture, but Minseok's eyes are still twinkling in his direction, as if he likes what he sees and cannot contain his expression.

“Senior year, yep. History major, pre-law actually. And on the side I do some dancing.”

Jongin plans this as a segue into how great his body moves. It typically never fails to gain a date's attention, or at least draw their attention to his toned chest and flat stomach underneath the outfit he purposefully wears to show off his slim waist and muscled thighs.

Except, “Oh, I work in a law firm.”

The muscles in Jongin's face twitch uncomfortably spastic. “Do you? I didn't know. Where do you work?”

“My grandfather's firm actually. _Kim, Kim, and Xiumin, Immigration Lawyers_. Kim Xiumin is my grandfather. I'm new in the office, bottom level for now, but I'll work my way up. We work mostly with immigration and emigration cases and--”

Jongin's brain shuts off because he's actually not pre-law at all, and he has absolutely no interest in law, immigration law or otherwise.

Fortunately, Minseok realizes he's startled to ramble before he gets too far into the explanation. “I'm sorry, forgive me. It's just that I love this field so much and--”

He's cut off by the arrival of their food, and Jongin steers the conversation back to safer topics. The box of crushed chocolates keeps catching his eye while they eat, chatting about random things that don't matter so much. Also the reason Minseok knows Baekhyun which is one long, boring story about meeting in college once and being mistaken for a couple. Minseok's chatter and light laughter is harmonious in the atmosphere, and now - chocolates and immigration law aside - he can see himself enjoying cultivating their relationship, especially if it means they can keep going on nice dates like this one.

Halfway through dessert Minseok finally brings the conversation back to Jongin's dancing and it's Jongin's turn to ramble about how great and free he feels when he's on the stage or in a dance room, and all the while he talks Minseok checks him out, grinning more and more in an artfully attractive, airy way.

“Do you like the ballet?” Minseok says out of the blue. “I was gifted with a couple tickets for this Sunday's matinee, and I have no one to go to it with. I mean, no one I know even enjoys dance, and yet...” He tilts his head, eyes wordlessly employing Jongin to say yes.

“Would you like a date to the ballet, Minseok?” Jongin teases softly across the table, leaning close on his forearms until his forehead is inches away from where Minseok similarly leans.

Sparks probably streak from his eyes to the other's, and Jongin greatly loves the smile that forms on Minseok's lips.

“That would be lovely, Kai...” Minseok whispers back.

Jongin scoots back in his chair, reveling in the little victory and he even dares to take one step further and tell him, “By the way, call me Jongin. It's my real name I like all my friends to call me. And not just my nickname.”

“Jongin...” Minseok tries out the word, evidently liking how it sounds on his tongue. Jongin likes it too.

The chemistry is so palpable, Jongin almost wants to whip out his phone and send a gloating message to Sehun, and then promise Baekhyun a thousand and one non-sexual favors. He keeps it in instead, still grinning like a fool at Minseok until their waiter comes back with the check, and a bashful look of wrongdoing suddenly skims across the surface of Minseok's face when the man reaches for his outside pocket.

“Oh no, Jongin... I just remembered to tell you...”

Jongin instantly panics, because Minseok is holding up his wallet shamefully. “What is it?” He tries to keep his voice cool sounding.

“I just remembered that I've lost my credit card and... I spent the last bit of my change on the chocolates today before I realized this...” Minseok looks like he wants to cry, but all Jongin feels is an inner rage.

“Oh....” Shit, fuck, what the hell is this. “Do... do you need me to cover the meal?” he forces himself to say.

Minseok looks so relieved. “Would you, please? I feel so stupid and horrible and...”

“It's alright, hyung. I got this.” Jongin regretfully passes over his measly card to the waiter when he returns and nearly pulls a muscle smiling into Minseok's adorably fucked-up face.

 

 

 

 

 

“I couldn't believe it, Sehun!” Jongin is still raging when he gets up the next morning. “What kind of rich guy doesn't carry at least two credit cards. Huh? Huh!? If it was just cash I could understand, because nobody carries that stuff anymore these days. But no credit card?? Do you realize how expensive that meal cost? We had five cocktails between us, the most expensive dessert on the menu. I'm going to be paying off that debt for months! I hate paying in installments. This is absurd!!”

Sehun, not that Jongin expects any different, could pretty much care less about his trials. At least it assures that there’s somebody in the room for Jongin to rant to, whether or not he responds. His conclusive statement is, “Better luck with the next hyung, Jonginnie.”

Jongin sighs. The problem is he can’t exactly start over yet. He’s committed to attending the ballet with Minseok tomorrow. Which means he needs to actually get his nice suit pressed and find a matching shirt and tie. Maybe even shine his shoes.

“Why are you acting like this is the worst thing in your life? Can’t you come up with a way to cancel? Aren’t you good with things like that?” Sehun asks.

It’s a legitimately good question, but the second problem is, Jongin kind of likes this guy. Minseok, in spite of his clearance chocolates and immigration law and forgetting the credit card, is kind of the perfect fit for him. He’s nice, interesting and personable. On the other spectrum he’s gorgeous, totally sexy, and clearly interested in Jongin. He’s obviously classy, stylish and holds himself well. He’d probably be completely squishy and cuddly too if Jongin could just get that far to find out. He probably kisses like a devil.

He catches Sehun staring at him with a knowing look. “You… like him, don’t you?”

“I… what?”

“I said, you like him.”

Jongin tosses his hands into the air. “Okay, so I do? Why is that such a surprise? I like people. I like guys. I like a lot of the people I date.”

Sehun goes back to his whatever he’s doing on his phone, texting someone, and evidently Jongin’s love life comes second to that.

“Everyone acts like I’m a gold digger,” Jongin whines to himself.

“Aren’t you?” Sehun remarks after a moment.

“No… I mean, all that’s nice too but…”

“So why do you keep dating only rich, older guys? Go out and date a sophomore. There’s probably loads who think you’re the greatest thing to mankind.”

“That’s not… that’s not the point. I mean, I just want a guy who’s more established than me. Why is that so bad? It’s not like they’re super old and going to leave me all their money before they die. Although, if I do reach such a point, Sehun, you are hereby licensed to stage an intervention.”

“Noted,” says Sehun in a bored tone. “If I feel like it.”

Jongin decides he doesn’t have time for this kind of thing. He drags his suit jacket and pants out from the closet, unsuccessfully begs Sehun to lend him some money, (“Nope, I’m saving up for something tomorrow.”) and decides to just swallow his pride and take his suit to the cleaners. The real cleaners, and not Jongdae on the second floor. Sehun looks mildly impressed but he doesn’t say anything. He just keeps on texting away.

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok picks him up on Sunday at 1:00 pm just as they agreed. It’s not lost on Jongin that the time means they’re not going out to eat first, even though that might have been a nice way of paying Jongin back for picking up Friday night’s tab.

Jongin steps out the door of the apartment foyer, checking his phone for the confirmation text that Minseok is here - they haven’t texted much over the weekend - and looks around for the hot rod car he expects Minseok to drive. Luhan drove a Maserati, Junmyeon had driven a Jaguar. Minseok doesn’t necessarily have to own the same kind of vehicle but Jongin is expecting so much more than… Minseok rolling down the window of a Toyota Camry. At least it has automatic windows and locks, Jongin thinks regretfully as he slides into the passenger seat.

“Hey,” says Minseok easily for greeting. “You look good.”

“Uh, thanks. You too, Minseok.” He’s wearing a completely dark blue suit that fits him well and looks tailor-made. It stands in contrast to the medium-income car he’s driving.

“Hyung.”

“Excuse me?” Jongin blinks.

“Call me, hyung.” Minseok smiles as he shifts into the drive gear and they’re off.

“Alright, hyung.” Jongin likes the sound of that.

It’s a half hour drive to the theater and with Minseok’s amiable chatter, Jongin enjoys himself. Being with Minseok is relaxing, just as it should be.

“Do you go to the ballet often?” Jongin quizzes him when they’re almost there.

“Occasionally,” Minseok replies. “Friday nights are usually the best nights to go, but I never turn down free tickets for a Sunday matinee. How about you?”

Jongin smiles, confused, because the way Minseok talks sounds a whole lot like how Jongin talks, never turning down a freebie and all that good stuff. It feels almost like Minseok is cheating, taking his date out because he can and it costs no considerable money.

“Free tickets are great,” is all he says. “You get them from someone…?”

“Yeah. My cousin. His plans got cancelled this week and so he passed them on to me.”

And now Minseok is the one who sounds like a mercenary. Jongin shockingly approves, deep in his brain, but his gut is clenching nearer to the surface. The feeling doesn’t dissipate when Minseok passes by the valet parking line and turns into the queue for the parking garage.

“Check it out,” he says gleefully to Jongin. “My cousin even gave me vouchers for parking!”

They end up five floors underground and Minseok doesn’t want to wait in line for the elevator and so they take the stairs. Jongin is fit, but his suit isn’t made for so much activity. He feels dead tired, but Minseok looks only a tiny bit exhausted. When they reach the top Jongin tries harder to look unphased, just so Minseok won’t think he’s a wimp. He wipes off the sweat from his brow before Minseok can notice and regrets acting cool just minutes later. They’re right on time and the performance begins in five minutes.

“Damnit, I left the ballet tickets on the dash!” Minseok curses and shocks just about everybody in their vicinity. Then he looks pitifully at Jongin, and before he can even ask out loud, Jongin holds his hands out for the keys and prepares for five more flights down and five more up because elevator line is even longer this time.

“My poor Jongin, thank you,” says Minseok when they finally slump into their seats in the auditorium. He’s sweating profusely now and can barely talk. Jongin doesn’t even want to talk because he’s not sure what kinds of words will come out of his mouth if he does try. Being the younger one on a date can certainly lead to things like this, but that’s part of the reason Jongin dates richer than himself. He likes to be the one who’s pampered. He likes to feel taken care of. He’s not here to be the lackey, but Minseok looked so grateful and now… now he’s actually getting a neck massage.

Jongin groans louder than he intends. Minseok chuckles.

“That feel good?” He’s got his hands pressing deep through the fabric of Jongin’s suit, sitting sideways in his chair with Jongin angled away from him.

“Yeah, hyung,” Jongin says when Minseok’s hands find a particularly tense knot near his spine.

“I’m sorry. That was such a long climb for you.” He sounds so remorseful that again Jongin finds it hard to be angry, especially when the lights are going out and Minseok is touching his neck. “I’ll make it up to you,” he whispers into his ear and Jongin practically shudders. Now that’s the tone of voice he prefers.

The ballet is good and Minseok seems to enjoy it a lot. It takes all of the first half for Jongin to not feel like death, however. He may as well have been one of the people up on stage because his legs are still shaking for the sprint.

“Shall we walk around?” Minseok suggests when the lights come on for intermission.

“Sure? I could use a stretch.”

“Mmm, and I could use a drink. Somewhere around here there should be a bar.”  He ushers Jongin out of the aisle and lets him walk first, a small hand fitted around the side of Jongin’s waist so that they aren’t separated in the crowd. There’s a proprietary touch to it that shouldn’t make him so tense and head-spinningly aware. It’s just been so long since someone he liked did that to him.

They make it out onto the balcony landing - nowhere near the bar or the restrooms, Jongin notes with dissatisfaction - before someone accosts his date out of nowhere. A man even taller than Jongin who greats Minseok politely by name.

“Oh, Kris. It’s you. Hello,” says Minseok. He pulls Jongin to his side to keep him from continuing on, fingers wrapping around his hip.

“Minseok, yes. Hi. I didn’t know you’d be here today,” says Kris.

“Free tickets,” he explains. “And you?”

“Came with my grandma actually. She’s still inside the auditorium.”

Noticing where Minseok’s arm rests, and Kris’ angled inquiry, Minseok turns to Jongin. “Oh, this is my date.” He slips his arm away from Jongin’s waist, who feels the loss with something akin to sadness.

“Kim Jongin. Pleased to meet you. You two know each other… how?” Jongin hopes he sounds polite.

“Kris works at the lawfirm with me.”

As if the words law and firm strike a chord in Kris’ eyes, his next words turn immediately to some legal drabble that Jongin cannot follow and Minseok is unfortunately trapped in the conversation, otherwise oblivious to the fact that they’re creating a roadblock around which others are having to move. Minseok discusses the case with Kris to the best of his knowledge, eying Jongin apologetically every few sentences and meanwhile Jongin just stands there.

Another downside to dating a ‘more established’ man are these kinds of situations. Times and places where Jongin has absolutely nothing to contribute and he’s thus only there to stand about and look pretty. It kind of irks him though that Minseok doesn’t make more of an effort to tear himself away. Intermissions aren’t known for being long, and Jongin was really looking forward to sharing a drink with his date.

Minseok seems to remember this after a minute. While Kris is still talking, he tilts his head, eyes still on his law partner, but lips upwards in the direction of Jongin’s ear. “Want to get us some champagne? The bar’s just around the corner there.” He flicks his eyes once at Jongin, smiles cajolingly, and then turns back to respond to Kris.

“Uhh, sure. I guess.” Jongin is growing increasingly petulant.

He grows more so when he finds the bar and gets in line behind twenty other people who were fortunate enough to get there first. By this late minute he’s got time for either champagne or a bathroom break, but since Minseok requested alcohol he supposes he has no choice.

He does, however, have a choice to spend $15/glass when he gets to the front of the line. It’s a hard choice, one made with much internal grumbling, and Jongin sighs heavily when he fishes out his wallet and passes over a twenty and a ten. This champagne better be worth it because it’s costing him a metaphorical fortune in pain and suffering. When Minseok sees him coming, flutes held high to avoid the people, Minseok immediately dislodges himself from Kris’ company and greets Jongin with a smile.

“Ahh, champagne. Thank you.” His expression is so damn happy, but as he and Jongin slowly drain their teaspoon measurements of golden liquid, Jongin can’t help but wonder why he so easily dismissed Kris after Jongin forked up the big bucks for their drinks. Again.

  
  
  
  
  


If there’s one thing Jongin was correct about, it’s that Minseok really does kiss like the devil. He gets to experience this in the car after their diner dinner date. Post ballet, and post food, Minseok tastes like fried chicken and beer. It’s even more luxurious because for once Jongin didn’t have to pay for it. It’s evidently Minseok’s way of paying him back, even if the costs still aren’t equaling out. Jongin will have to think about that later though. It’s six o’fucking clock in the evening and Minseok does the gentlemanly thing by opening Jongin’s door, but instead of closing it and walking to the driver’s side he climbs right in after him.

Minseok sits in his lap, immediately straddling Jongin as his lips close in for what’s actually their first ever kiss. No chaste peck, it’s warm and wet with hands behind Jongin’s neck. Jongin is so shocked he doesn’t even fight it. With the way they’re dressed, fancy and made-up, there’s almost no skin for Jongin to touch. Their suit jackets were discarded in the backseat before dinner, but inch after inch of immaculately wrinkling shirts still make a barrier for Jongin’s hands. It barely matters though when he’s got an eager individual sitting above him, and Minseok is making the most of their now switched height difference. He slides his hips forward with every moan Jongin makes, ruts into his crotch every time Jongin opens his mouth wide to allow Minseok’s tongue to plunge inward, licking and exploring everywhere he can get to. Jongin helps him along, goads him along. With a tight hold around Minseok’s waist he holds the man to his chest and liberally sinks into lust. It’s completely against every rule Jongin ever made for himself. He never goes this far on the second date. Barely even passes the make-out marker on the fifth date, if he makes it that far. The sun isn’t even down yet, shadows all around, but there may well be onlookers from passing cars or people walking around the parking lot. Perhaps he shouldn’t drink so much beer, or go out with ‘rich’ guys like Minseok who are actually cheapskates who eat fried chicken after fancy ballet performances they only went to because, ‘free tickets.’

“Jongin…” Minseok is moaning against his lips. “Jongin, you’re such a good dongsaeng. Such a hot date. No one said you were allowed to be this hot… this perfect…”

Perhaps the older man is delirious from drink but Jongin’s not complaining. Not when his hyung’s hands are fumbling against his waist, fingers pushing numbly against his belt without the dexterity to actually undo it.

“Minseok…” is all Jongin’s allowed to say before the man kisses him again, this time with all the intention of never allowing him to breathe again.

“I’m drunk, Jongin. I’m drunk on you,” he whispers in between sucking Jongin’s lips, upper and lower and then his tongue in alternating patterns. “I think I shouldn’t drive. I think we should just stay here, forever.”

“Fine with me…” Jongin gasps when Minseok rolls his hips. His only response seems to be to roll his hips in return, and the moan that elicits out of his date makes it so very worth it.

“Fuck, Jongin… are you like this with everyone?”

“Like what?” Jongin’s too far gone to figure out what he’s saying.

“This sexy?” he whispers.

Minseok abandons his lips to nip across his jaw, over his cheek, and down his neck. He can’t figure out the belt problem and suddenly two hands are holding Jongin’s head in place, profile in perfect view so Minseok can admire it. He pulls his head back and licks his lips. Jongin pants under him, eyes angled to meet Minseok’s gaze and hands still holding him secure, close, very close.

“Who’s everyone?” he asks, barely wondering why the question has even occurred to him. He’s rock hard beneath his unforgiving suit pants. Minseok shifts in an identical motion of near agony and hits him just right. Jongin cries out, loud and gasping.

“I don’t care. I don’t even care,” says Minseok in a rush before attacking his lips again.

“Don’t… care… about… what…?” asks Jongin, although with each subsequent word he starts to answer his own question. He doesn’t care about anything, and that includes the rule he set up, the one that enables him to protect not only himself but his hyung/date of the occasion from any more-awkward-than-usual situations, in the case this doesn’t work..

“I just want to…” Minseok starts to explain. He can’t finish the sentence though. They’re both so caught up in each other’s lips and each other’s hips, that Jongin is snapping hard against the the warm body caught over him and kissing Minseok like he might never have the opportunity again.

Somewhere between Minseok’s hands sinking between his back and the plush carpet passenger seat, and Jongin’s hands edging underneath Minseok’s untucked shirt between pants seam and heated flesh, Jongin nearly blacks out. The pressure of the muscle trapped between thigh and fabric, spurred on by Minseok’s prying hands, finally gives and it’s no longer important that the sunset is being ignored or that they’re seated in a parking lot outside a cheap diner, or that Minseok seems super preoccupied (or not enough preoccupied) that Jongin might have done things like this before. The cry Minseok makes when he finally comes in his pants, Jongin’s lips attached to his ear, is completely worthwhile. As is the credit card bill he’ll probably think differently of in a little while, and his wallet now emptied of small change.

Why he wasted money on champagne when all he needed was fried chicken and beer… a pliant hyung in his lap, and lips upon his neck, Jongin will never know.

  
  
  
  
  


“Let me take you home,” Minseok says later, when they’ve come down from their alcohol and hormone-influenced high.

“What?”

“Let me drive us to my home. I’m sorry. We can get cleaned up there. It’s not far.”

It’s exceedingly awkward when Minseok climbs out of his lap and into the driver’s side vehicle. He manages to procure a bottle of water from the back seat floorboard and gulps it down while Jongin tries to look anywhere but at Minseok’s bobbing adam’s apple.

Things turned awkward fast.

Jongin’s pants are sticky, but his head is clearing a whole lot faster. He’s almost mortified that he let it go this far, and Minseok is too, he can tell. The roar of the engine turning on makes him flinch, but his date pretends to ignore it.

The drive to Minseok’s place feels like forever, although it’s mostly due to the silence between them. Minseok parks in a row containing cars way more fancier than his. Jongin scans the vehicles, but he’s less interested in them than he is the building Minseok brought him to. It’s a luxury apartment complex, the kind that even includes a doorman, a thing only the rich and wealthy will ever understand.

“You live here?” he questions Minseok once, afraid.

“Yes.”

“Fancy…” says Jongin, pretending not to be impressed. He may not even be impressed anymore, period.

Minseok shrugs. “Came with the company and the job.”

“Wow.”

They don’t make eye contact with anyone, including each other, until they’re safely through the door of Minseok’s flat.

“Bathroom’s through there if you want to take a shower. I’ll use the other one.”

It’s a two bedroom place separated by the main living and dining area, and it apparently comes complete with a mini guest suite.

“What about…”

“Clothes?” Minseok finishes for him, nodding starkly. “Oh yes, I almost forgot. Follow me. You can dig something out of my dresser.”

He leads him into the master suite and with a point of his finger indicates the second drawer of a dresser stand, asks him to pick out anything he wants and, “Get me something too.” Then he disappears into the master bathroom, closes the door, and the shower water turns on while Jongin is still fingering through a stack of carefully folded cotton shirts and underpants.

He knocks on the door, opens it when Minseok answers from within and leaves the clothes on the sink counter as instructed, all the while trying not to let his eyes drift to the silhouette form of Minseok naked behind the shower curtain. Then Jongin crosses the apartment and cleans up in the guest shower.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m starting to think you’re in an abusive relationship,” Sehun tells him seriously the next day.

“What makes you think that?” Jongin sighs as he sinks into the sofa after a long day of school and class work. He already knows what Sehun’s going to say, but it might be easier if he hears it from someone else’s mouth.

“I mean, what kind of guy treats you like a slave,” - “Politely,” Jongin interjects - “Politely… has you pay for all his shit, gets you drunk on beer, makes out with you in the car, and then takes you home so you can bring him his clothes while he takes a shower?”

“It wasn’t necessarily like all that… I mean, you make it sound worse than it is…” Jongin tries to defend him.

“He didn’t even bring you home!”

“He ordered me a taxi…”

“Which you had to pay for when you got here. Or excuse me, which I had to pay for…”

“Thanks, Sehun, you’re the best.”

On another day maybe Jongin will appreciate the irony that Sehun only seems to care about Jongin’s relationships when Jongin is not getting the sweeter end of the deal. True friendship, there.

“You’re not seeing him again, are you?” Sehun demands to know.

“Uhmm… maybe?”

“Maybe! Why?”

“Because…” Jongin ruminates. Because all that aside he hadn’t met a guy who so thoroughly interested him, or _got_ to him. Minseok fresh from the shower with a towel around his neck and his face washed clean, hair laying wherever it pleased, had been one of the sexiest things Jongin ever encountered. Better almost than their time together in the passenger seat. Especially when Minseok looked vaguely shy and apologetic and when he’d captured Jongin around the middle and pressed a small kiss to his cheek in the middle of the living room.

“Today has been fun, thank you. I’m sorry we can’t hang out the rest of the evening though. Something Kris said earlier about that case, and I just realized in the shower that it means I need to rework some stuff before a meeting tomorrow morning. Can I take you home in a bit, or is a cab ride okay with you?”

It never once sounded condescending, Minseok’s explanation. If anything it was overly-apologetic, as if Minseok was afraid Jongin might take his cab ride home and not speak to him again. The way his eyes flashed up at Jongin made him remember how that little spark could actually turn into full blown lust, and how Minseok had felt in his lap before, during, and after climax. How he’d stayed there without moving for several minutes longer, curled up and snuggly. How even though he was smaller and fit so perfectly within Jongin’s near-boneless arms, how Minseok nuzzled, practically burrowed, his way into Jongin’s space and wrapped him in his arms exactly the way Jongin liked to be held.

“Because, he still has my suit,” Jongin says instead of all that, because Sehun is still waiting for an answer and Jongin doesn’t want to embarrass himself.

Sehun gives him up as a lost cause, and Jongin’s happy he doesn’t have to hear any more about it.

 

 

 

The next day his suit arrives cleaned and pressed by special courier delivery. Jongin thinks this may be the nicest present he’s yet to receive from Minseok. Second on this list is the sweet text message he gets shortly afterwards, asking if it had arrived and if Jongin will forgive Minseok for having been the cause of its soiled state.

They say nothing about a follow-up date until Wednesday when Minseok calls him directly.

“I have uhh… a business social thing to attend on Saturday. Some formal banquet and a dinner. Would you like to be my ‘plus one’? Free gourmet food, a chocolate fountain, and an open bar, so I’ve been told.”

Jongin can’t say no, and even the free food and alcohol part is coming second to how adorable Minseok sounds when he asks him. Jongin gets the particulars of the event, instructions on how to dress, black tie and suit, and promises to be there.

He takes a cab on the day of, hoping this is the first and last time he’ll have to pay for something that’s entirely beyond his price range. The banquet is held in a large hotel ballroom, and sure enough it’s a lawyer’s thing hosted by Kim, Kim and Xiumin, Immigration Lawyers and other affiliated branches of that wealthy family. Jongin sees a banner near the desserts table that reads Kim’s Chocolatiers right next to the chocolate fountain, and a chill goes down the nape of his neck.

Minseok finds him before too long, and it’s a good thing the smile on his face is bright and earnest because it almost dispels Jongin’s sense of panic that he’s gotten in too deep.

“Wow, you look fabulous, as ever,” says Minseok with an appreciative air while Jongin blushes. “Come along. I’ll show you to our table.”

Kris is already seated there but it’s no consolation when Minseok beams, “Oh good. You two have already met,” before he’s apologizing and flitting back across the banquet hall on some urgent social call, without Jongin. Kris only nods at him, as if remembering that Jongin was no good discussing law stuff and so this time he doesn’t bother. A tiny, older woman sits next to him buttering a roll in a haughty manner, his grandmother Jongin supposes, but she doesn’t even look up.

 

Minseok rejoins him soon for the first presentation session. It’s completely above Jongin’s head, and though Minseok listens on attentively, he rests his arm along the breadth of Jongin’s shoulders, that proprietary act that has his hairs sticking up all over. Minseok may not even be aware of how much it affects him when he starts rubbing circles along the skin of his neck, but Jongin is.

The first round of speakers finish to polite applause and waiters start circulating with the salad course of the meal. Minseok is quick to make sure their wine glasses are filled appropriately, and he smiles as Jongin pats his knee before starting to dig in. Until Kris accidentally knees the table from underneath and Minseok startles and flings his fork.

“Oops… oh no…” he bemoans, pieces of salad settling over his lap. Jongin gulps, wondering what he’s going to need to do now, and sure enough - there are only a few more waiters left in the room, all facing away from their table at a distance, and they’re all about to exit. “Jongin… could you run and nag one of them, please? Tell them to bring me another fork?” He’s so busy wiping salad dressing off his knee with a napkin to notice the sigh Jongin ushers when he stands up and hastens across the banquet hall.

The main course goes by without a hitch, although Minseok tries extremely hard to fit Jongin into the discussion going around the table, to no avail. Kris only knows how to talk about law, his grandmother remains silent and sulky, and there are two other middle-aged couples who keep cooing over Jongin, but then not actually saying words to him. They monopolize Minseok’s attention with work- or family-related questions and none of it makes sense to Jongin who has more in common with Kris’ grandmother than his current date.

There’s one chair that remains empty throughout the meal, and Minseok keeps looking around as if waiting for the occupant to arrive. He does eventually, right as the dishes are swept away, and the second bout of speakers take the podium to talk.

Jongin’s blood runs cold when he sees the face that sits down, and when that face recognizes him with a slight flair before stifling his confusion.

“Oh, good. Luhan, you made it after all!” Minseok greets him with evident familiarity. “Jongin, this is my best friend, Luhan. Luhan, Jongin. I’m so glad you can meet here tonight.” He looks positively delighted, although neither Jongin nor Luhan seem to share it.

“I’ve seen him around, actually.” Luhan holds out his hand. “Pleased meet you again,” he says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Minseok doesn’t seem to notice. He listens intrigued while Luhan explains the reasons for his lateness, how he ate dinner already, and how he’s looking forward to the dessert round.

“Is Junmyeon around?” he asks Minseok. “I didn’t see him when I snuck in.”

“He’s across the hall somewhere with his date, I think. I only said Hello to them earlier. I didn’t want to keep Jongin waiting by himself too long.” He graces Jongin with a lovely smile even though Jongin is having a hard time returning it, especially when Luhan is slyly looking him over with distaste.

“Jongin, is it? I thought you went by another name? Kai, wasn’t it?” he asks with intent.

Jongin forgets to breathe but Minseok answers it for him anyway. “Oh, that’s a nickname isn’t it? I thought it was his name too, but he asked on the first date to call him Jongin. You must have met before somewhere, hmm?”

Luhan starts to open his mouth, but an elderly woman from another table takes that opportunity to shush them disapprovingly. The second speeches are just beginning, and as much as Jongin wishes he could unravel Minseok’s fingers from his neck and high-tail it out the kitchen door or emergency exit, it’ll be terribly obvious if he tries to get up now. He spends the next ten minutes wondering if Minseok will think worse of him for escaping than for staying put and letting Luhan spill the beans on how rude he was on their first date. He did claim to be straight, after all, and yet here Jongin is sitting with Minseok on a repeat engagement, and somewhere in the building sits Junmyeon of Kim’s Chocolatiers with his date, and Jongin is definitely not dying to meet him again either.

The other thought is if it should even matter what Minseok thinks anymore. Jongin’s chances are pretty much ruined either way.

“Minseok, I think I’ll head toward the restroom.” Jongin scoots his chair out before the applause for the speakers is even finished.

“Okay? But Jongin…” he holds him back for just a moment.

“Yes?” Jongin squeaks.

“I told you to call me hyung.”

“Minseok-hyung,” Jongin amends with a curt smile, before dashing away, refusing to look at Luhan's reaction.

There’s no one in the restroom when he gets there, which is fortunate because now Jongin can panic at his leisure. This is all going wrong. He was definitely never supposed to have to meet Luhan again, or Junmyeon, who it appears is probably some kind of cousin to Minseok.

He’s going to destroy Baekhyun for setting this up, because there’s no way Baekhyun didn’t know about all these connections. His friend surely knows a lot of people in life, but no way… did Baekhyun set this up, or do this to him on purpose… surely… Baekhyun wouldn’t do that to him.

When he exits the room, the cool water he’d applied drying evenly on his brow, Jongin wills himself to be calm and he carefully scopes out the room. Most of the guests are milling around the tables, circulating and socializing and hovering around the dessert tables and bar. Jongin stands in place, paralyzed by the whole situation and he still doesn’t know what to do. A waiter with a tray of wine glasses offers him a drink, and Jongin drinks it down probably faster than is socially acceptable. He’s nearly made up his mind to offer a text explanation that he’s not feeling well and run for his life when he’s accosted again.

It’s Junmyeon, just as he feared. The shorter man looks startled to see him, and then slightly distressed even though he’s got another man on his arm.

“K-Kai… hello.”

By now Jongin should have the formalities part down cold. “Kim Junmyeon, it’s nice to see you again,” he says with a short bow, praying the man doesn’t notice the diamond stud earring that he himself gave Jongin barely over a month ago.

“You too,” says Junmyeon even though he clearly doesn’t mean it. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Jongin smiles, like that’s all the explanation he knows how to give. And that’s when Minseok finds him again. Jongin almost jerks when the man’s hand wraps across his wrist, sliding around his palm until their fingers interlock. Junmyeon watches it all with a slight hitch in his breath until he notices his date watching and he closes his mouth tightly.

“Hello, cousin,” says Minseok sweetly. “And, Kyungsoo, isn’t it?” He greets his cousin’s date.

“Yes, hello,” says the even shyer man.

While Junmyeon speaks with Minseok, Kyungsoo eyes Jongin like he’s a piece of garbage, and right now Jongin would be the first to agree. His palm is starting to sweat profusely in Minseok’s hold, and he sees Luhan walking their way from across the room. Panic sets in in hyperdrive, every muscle in his body wanting to bolt. He fidgets, chewing on his lower lip, drawing Minseok’s attention.

His date stops speaking mid-sentence and looks at him concerned. “Jongin are you alright?” His eyes flit from Jongin’s to Junmyeon’s, to Luhan who is still approaching, and not-unkindly he says to his cousin, “Will you excuse us for a moment?”

He ushers, leads, positively drags Jongin away from the crowd of people. Jongin’s almost worried for his life except before they exit into a side hallway of the hotel banquet wing, Minseok snags two more glasses of wine from a waiter and places one of Jongin’s hands around the stem. He apparently needs help just holding the glass still.

“Need a drink? Have a sip,” says Minseok while he cooly sips his own.

“I think I swallowed a whole glass of one just two minutes ago,” Jongin admits, dread sinking into his feet.

Minseok’s eyes don’t leave his own, even though they’re both leaning up against a wall and Minseok has to crane his head and look up.

“Did you? I bet you needed it. Don’t force that one down then. Hell, I might even need it soon.”

He sighs, looking vaguely disappointed in the whole situation and Jongin thinks he knows why.

“Why did you invite me here tonight?” It’s a scary question, but one he needs to know.

“Why?” Minseok shrugs. “Because I needed a date. And I like you. So what if you’ve gone out with or dated half of the guys in my social circle, and one family member.”

He doesn’t look at him, doesn’t see Jongin practically choking on the his own saliva because he sure as hell doesn’t need any more alcohol. His untouched wine glass, clear golden liquid sloshing, nearly tips out of his hand, but Minseok steadies it for him and takes it away.

“You… you knew?” Jongin asks.

“Of course.” Minseok sighs again. He bends over and sets his empty glass on the floor beside him and considers the second one now in his hand like it’s more interesting than the fact that Jongin’s been around a few guys. His voice is steady when he speaks, conversational even. Not judging or scathing, like Jongin thinks he probably deserves.

“How could I not when Junmyeon moped for a week wondering why you didn’t like him. Nice earring, by the way. Should I buy you another one? Matching, perhaps? Or something different?”

Still Minseok stares at the wine glass and not at Jongin, who can’t speak.

“Luhan is my best friend, so of course I heard about that… Poor guy. You’re obviously not straight, whatever you told him.”

Jongin’s mouth turns dryer by the moment. He wishes he hadn’t given away the wine.

“Oh, and Chanyeol is actually my grandfather’s secretary. He thought you were a player though and that’s why he got all pervy. Or at least, that’s what he told me. Apologies from him, if it matters to you.”

“And you knew all of this when you agreed to go out with me last week?”

“Yes.” Minseok smiles at him. “I admit I was curious. Wanted to see what you were like after all the stories I’d heard. Honestly I was just going to play around with you. See if it was true that all you were after was a sugar daddy or something.”

Or something… Jongin thinks back to the all the stupid things Minseok pulled, bringing him crushed chocolates and having Jongin pay for their meal. The cheap car and the parking garage, the ballet tickets and the champagne. Probably even the fallen fork. Minseok was just playing him, like how he assumed (mostly correctly) Jongin played others.

It leaves a nasty aftertaste in Jongin’s mouth, as if all the wine he drunk turned sour in retrospect.

“So it was what, a revenge date?”

Minseok smirks. “Not in those exact words. But something like that.”

“Did Baekhyun know?”

“Pretty much. I mean, he knew I knew who you were, and I… may have told him I’d play it hard. I just… didn’t think it would be so much fun-”

Jongin interrupts him. “If you don’t mind, I’ll say sorry and leave you here. Thanks for the free dinner.” His nose is starting to burn and while he probably won’t cry, he does kind of want to grieve for all this time wasted, time he’d spent coming to like Minseok, even in spite of both their revelations.

The exit is to his right. He can see the light from the main lobby, and if he has to walk past Minseok to get there, he will. He shoves off from the wall and sets one foot forward, a second foot to start walking away.

A hand stops him around the waist though. “Jongin, don’t go.” Minseok’s voice is still casual, no angst, no drama, no pleading tone. It’s like a sigh that he even has to say it.

“What?” Jongin turns around to meet his eyes. “So you played me and I got caught. Well done. What else do you want to tell me now?” He’s hurt. Jongin probably has no right to feel that way, not after the string of guys he’s done similar things to, more even than Minseok knows of.

“Jongin, I was going to say it was fun being with you.” Now that they’re facing one another again, Minseok’s hand continues to snake around Jongin’s waist in just the way that Jongin likes. “And nowhere in this discussion have I said that I dislike you…”

“You said I was a game…” Jongin whispers, letting Minseok take a step further into his space anyways.

“I game I liked playing… A game I still want to play…” He continues moving forward until they’re barely inches apart, nose to nose and eyes beckoning upwards, asking Jongin to play. “Do you like me, Jongin?”

Inspite of his better interests, Jongin wants to stay. Cautiously he closes the gap and winds his arms around Minseok’s lower back, palms sliding upwards to hold him up and their lips barely graze each other’s.

“Do you like me, Jongin?” Minseok repeats, “Because I like you.”

They’re the only words that Jongin wants to hear right now. Satisfied, dazed, he kisses him, Minseok issuing a small breathy gasp when he does, and once again Jongin is transported back to the passenger seat where he first got to experience this. Minseok’s delighted grunts and the urgency with which he presses against him.

“Yes,” he whispers back between kisses, between licks. “Yes… Minseok, I like you.”

Jongin backs them into the wall out of minor frustration, wondering why he feels only one of Minseok’s palms digging into his pants pocket until the man gasps, vaguely shrieks, and Jongin feels a splash of something liquid dampen the back of his suit. The wine glass was still held in Minseok’s outstretched hand, now empty of half its contents.

Jongin doesn’t even retaliate. Both of them stop kissing, and Minseok looks embarrassed. Jongin just huffs and leans further onto him, weight supported by the wall and Minseok beneath him.

“Sorry…” his date squeaks bashfully.

“Ruining another suit of mine, huh?” Jongin laughs.

“Apparently so…”

Jongin sighs again, but from where he rests, Minseok’s neck is in the perfect position to be kissed. The wine stain on his jacket is not important, even if Minseok thinks it is. “You should get it off soon.”

“Hmmm?”

His head rolls against the wall, opening up more skin for Jongin to explore. “I mean, you should take it off. Get it rinsed.”

“Probably the shirt too,” Jongin mouths into his ear. Minseok is practically shuddering.

“You’ll need a change of clothes…” he says between gasps.

“From your dresser drawer?” Jongin asks tauntingly.

“From where else…?” comes the reply. “Jongin, let me take you home. Let me drive you home.”

“In your Toyota Camry?” Jongin still wants to know, even if though it no longer matters what Minseok drives. Like it ever mattered what Minseok drives. Rich, not-rich, sweet or not, Jongin just wants a hyung. _This hyung._

“Hell no. That was Chanyeol’s mother’s car.” Minseok pulls his head back and Jongin’s hips to his, eyeing him very carefully when he rolls his body. “I drive a BMW.”

  
  


 

 

 

“Jongin, there’s another special express delivery for you. I think it’s your suit from over the weekend.”

Jongin picks up his head from where he’s been trying to work in his afternoon nap, laughing nevertheless because he can hear Sehun muttering complaints even from the living room.

“Damn, how come you always manage to find guys who’ll wash your clothes for you. It’s not fair.”

“Quit mucking about in wildlife preserves, and maybe you too can get yourself a boyfriend!” Jongin yells through his open door.

He hears Sehun still muttering. Then, “Why do you think I don’t have a boyfriend?!”

“Because, you spend all your time saving pandas? How the hell do you have time for a boyfriend? I’ve never heard you mention one before!”

Sehun marches down the hall and pokes his head in angrily. “You’re the lamest friend, do you know that? I’m telling Minseok on you. Maybe warn the guy that you obviously don’t pay any attention to what your friends are saying. I do too have a boyfriend and his name is T-”

Jongin’s phone rings suddenly and he silences Sehun with a shriek.

“Hyung!” he yells into the receiver. “What are you doing? Off work already?” Sehun just shakes his head and stomps off. “Dinner tonight. Sure... Please tell me there’s chicken involved though… You’ll pick me up, right? Right? … What! …. Fine I’ll just meet you there. But you owe me…. Yes, yes, I know… love you too, hyung. See you later.”


End file.
